the wrong shoes
by wolf jynx
Summary: Gru sends his minions and the girls to go get some new shoe's but they mix up in the bag since they are all the same color will the minions and the girls be able to work out which is which before Gru gets back.
1. Chapter 1

The day was a perfect blue summers day for Gru and the 3 girls Gru shouted down stairs to the three girls Agnes , Edith and Margo "** girls i am going out ill ask the minions to take care of you oh and you need to get a new pair of shoe's for yourself your old shoes are starting to smell bad !**_ " _**Margo** " said Edith "**what shoes can we pick**" Margo shook her head meaning they could pick something what they all liked Agnes came into the room with two of the minions who was supposed to take them to the shoe shop Agnes told the two other girls "** i want to pick something cute "** Edith smiled and said " **well should we go i am going to die of boredom " **Margo agreed and opened the door for the others .

the Minions led the way talking in there weird language to each other until they came to a crossing they backed up the girls then ran to the middle of the road preforming back flips before they got to the middle of the road and just like a ninja they checked the road was clear then one of the minions put there hand out to the girls just like saying its safe to cross as the girls crossed normally the pair of minions dragged there self to the other side of the road still checking that the coast was clear .

Agnes skipped inside the shoe store as Margo shouted " **wait up **" but little Agnes was not listening Margo chased after her and Edith put her hands inside her pocket slouched her back and said " **i cant wait to get home **" inside the shop the girls saw all kinds of pretty unique shoe's blue pearly shoe's bow tie shoes and pink ribbon shoe's this was Agnes time to pick a set of shoes that the girls would wear and Agnes chose a lovely pair of pink double ribbon shoe's .

unfortunately the two older sisters had to wear the same shoe's as whatever the chooser chose Edith tried to persuade Agnes to pick a different pair of shoes but she was not put of buying them so the girls all got three identical types of shoes as Margo payed for the shoes with Agnes Edith thought about looking around the store the way she liked to Edith shouted the minions to get in the shoe trolley with her and they obeyed as Edith pushed the trolley it moved and as it moved the trolley went faster and faster down through the isles of shoes " **weee**" as they all shouted excitedly the minions both put there hands up and screamed but the fun was over far sooner then they could ever imagine as the trolley collided into a fountain of neatly stacked up shoes .

the crash caused pairs and pairs of shoes to come crashing down on Edith and the two minions was buried in them! they soon was quick to leave the shop as Edith left the shop she smacked into Margo making the bag of the new shoes fall out of her hands and all toppled on the floor Margo was so embarrassed she picked up all the shoes in a rush and got them all mixed up in the bag the girls and the minions was home in half the time it took them to get to the shop .

they all huffed and puffed like they had been through a thunder storm but they all was glad to get home as the girls sat on the couch Margo searched the bag for her pair of shoes she was shocked when she found out there was only one shoe on the shoe rack left she looked inside the bag and squealed " **oh no **" ... to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Margo looked at the clock as it ticked Margo new Gru was coming home and said " **we better find out which is which **" Agnes tried on the first pair of shoes selecting two pairs at random she put them both on and said " **its no use there new and they will all feel tight so it will feel as if they all are the same size of shoe **" the minions even tried helping .

The girls seemed like they were in a desperate state Edith told Margo " **why don't you try measuring it **" the girls ran around the house trying to find a ruler or tape measure the minions found one in the upstairs toilet but they fought over it each wanting to get the praise of finding the ruler one of the minions grabbed a shower shower head and turned on the shower water went everywhere the ruler slipped out of one of the minions hand and flew through the window !

The minions were angry at each other that they both did not notice that it went out the window and kept fighting as one threw soap another talcum powdered the entire bath room it was a mess but one minion told the other of where the ruler went just as he was going to get hit by the shower head again they both looked around in the misty bath room then got the same idea of where the ruler went and they ran to the window and saw it outside they both screamed and ran downstairs!

Margo followed the two minions outside they spotted the ruler in the thick and swampy mud Margo picked it up and continued with the plan to measure the shoes they measured the first two shoes one was a medium the other small so she gave Edith the medium and Agnes the small shoe after a good ten minutes off swapping and measuring shoes the 3 girls finally got the right sets of shoes just then Gru burst in through the door with shades on he looked at the girls and then at the minions who were all smiling mischievously but Gru did not want to ask them about what it was .

The end ...


End file.
